


Singing

by Siberianskys



Series: Snapshots [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Singing

Clint's target finally showed three days after Christmas; the assassin put an arrow through the trafficker's eye, packed his bow and headed toward his hidden 1998 Subaru Outback; once he was on the road and on his way back to Phil, he began singing along to his husband's favorite Christmas song--Ella Fitzgerald's "Winter Wonderland".


End file.
